Aang's weird nightmares
by The Happy Gopher
Summary: My second ATLA story. A Kataang story with a hint of humor here and there.PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS!


Aang had been having nightmares about Sokka turning into a pig, Katara being turned into a tiger-monkey while fighting Azula, Zuko turning into a puddle of goop, and Toph suddenly becoming really big and tall

Aang had been having nightmares about Sokka turning into a pig, Katara being turned into a

tiger-monkey while fighting Azula, Zuko turning into a puddle of goop, and Toph suddenly

becoming really big and tall. He thought this was very strange, because he had had nightmares

before, but not this kind. He didn't like it very much. One morning after he had his weird

nightmares, he asked Katara something, but he was only half-awake and wasn't paying attention

to what he was saying. He asked "Have you ever turned into a tiger-monkey while fighting

Azula?" "A tiger-monkey? No. Why do you ask, Aang?" "I…..I, well, you see, it's kind of

embarrassing…" "What, did you have a nightmare?" "No! Why would you say that? Hehehe…..oh

boy……" "Aang, is there something you're hiding from me?" "Um, well, there is something I've

been meaning to tell you, but that's not it." "Well, then what is it?" "Ok, I had a nightmare kind of

dream thing and Sokka is a pig…." "Hey!" Sokka suddenly said out of nowhere. "No, not that kind

of pig, just a pig." "Still, I find that very offending." "Ok, sorry then. Anyway, Sokka was a uh, well,

you know, you were a tiger-monkey, Zuko was a pile of slime and Toph was humungous." "So, do

you think these dreams have something to do with what you were thinking about last night?"

Katara asked "Well, no, I was thinking about something else." "Well then what were you thinking

about last night?" "Um, you…and everybody else…" "So maybe tonight you should think about

something that you like instead of us." Katara suggested. She had no idea that when she said

'think about something you like' Aang immediately thought of her. "Ok, thanks Katara." "Your

welcome, Aang." Katara said sweetly and walked off to find were Sokka had gone off to. "I have

to tell her. But how? You can't just waltz up and say, 'Katara, I love you.' It would sound stupid.

And what if she doesn't like me back? Then what will I do?" Aang said to himself quietly "Hey

Aang, ol' buddy ol' pal, why don't we go hunting together, you know, just for fun?" Sokka said all

of a sudden "Oh, yeah, uh sure. That'd be great." Aang said, still thinking about Katara. They

walked down to their favorite spot to hunt. As they walked, Aang and Sokka started a talk.

"Sokka, does Katara seem to like anyone in particular?" "Wait, do you mean like as in love or just

as a friend?" "Well, I mean love." "Why do you ask?" "Well, I've been meaning to tell Katara

something." "What? That you like her?" "H-how did you know!?" "Oh, I've been watching you

around her. You act all strange and look love stricken." "Oh boy, but how am I going to tell her,

Sokka? I have no idea what to do." Sokka was silently thinking, and Aang decided it was the

perfect time to ask another question "What do you do to tell Suki you liked her?" At that question,

only one thing came to Sokka's mind, him just suddenly kissing her. "Uh, well, this isn't about me

and Suki, this is about you and Katara." He quickly said to avoid the topic "Well, do you at least

have any advice?" "Don't push her; the time will come when you should tell her." And with that,

the conversation was ended. Aang thought about what he would say to Katara when he told her

he loved her during the whole time they hunted. When they got back from hunting, it was about

supper time. They all gathered around a fire they had built and ate some of the meat that mostly

Sokka had caught. After dinner, Aang went to bed early. He thought about Katara, and his dream

was about telling her he loved her. The next morning, Aang came to breakfast and sat down to

eat the fruit that was for breakfast. After breakfast, Katara approached him and asked "Did my

idea work Aang? Did you not have any weird nightmares?" "Yeah, it worked." He answered

dreamily "Then what was your dream about?" Aang hesitated for a moment, and then said

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…."


End file.
